1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand, and particularly to a stand which can freely and stably support computer chassis with different sizes.
2. General Background
Conventional desktop computer enclosures are usually classified as tower computer enclosures and horizontal computer enclosures. Due to a compact size trend of the development of computer enclosures, horizontal computer enclosures are made much thinner than before. To enable a horizontal computer enclosure to stand like a tower computer enclosure, a supporting apparatus, such as a pedestal is needed.
A conventional stand is often secured to a bottom of a computer chassis via a plurality of screws. However, using extra tools to screw or unscrew the screws makes the assembly or disassembly process unduly cumbersome.
Another conventional stand such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,278, includes two coupled supporting members. Each supporting member includes a dovetail shaped protrusion to couple with a recess of the other supporting member. This structure is simple and readily to be assembled. However, a clamping ledge is integrally formed from each supporting member. Therefore, the stand only engages a part of a lower portion of the computer chassis. When the computer chassis has a great height, the stand may not stably support the computer chassis.
What is desired, therefore, is a stand stably and freely supporting computer chassis with different sizes.